


Celestial Observations

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione sees something unexpected from the Astronomy Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inell).



> For inell, who wanted Harry/Draco/Hermione, "under the stars".

Astronomy with Professor Sinistra in seventh year was surprisingly similar to what Hermione thought a Muggle science class must be like. All of the students were required to make observations twice daily. They were to record the position of the sun, the moon, two stars, and two planets, being sure to make their measurements from the same spot and at the same two times each day.

Although Harry was not in the class, Hermione convinced him to come with her most of the time when she did her observations. She was extremely conscientious about it, only missing once when Ron had accidentally dropped a bit of a Puking Pastille that George had sent him into her soup, necessitating an emergency trip to Madame Pomfrey.

There was no required time for all of the Astronomy students to make their measurements; they could choose whatever times suited them best. After the first few days Hermione realized that Draco Malfoy appeared -- strangely, to her mind -- to have chosen the same times as she, and -- although this was more natural -- the same location, on top of the Astronomy Tower. She mentioned this to Harry, who smirked at her.

"Perhaps he fancies you."

"Perhaps he fancies _you_ ," Hermione retorted, and had the satisfaction of seeing Harry blush.

The two of them had, tentatively, begun to explore the possibility that their mutual feelings might go a little further than friendship. Several months of going out with Ron had taught Hermione that although she was very fond of him, she didn't think that a lifetime commitment would be good for either of them. Harry and she might be more compatible in the long run.

Harry's joke caused her to pay closer attention to Draco as well. He had unquestionably changed a great deal in the past couple of years, and was no longer the same boy who had insulted her with the epithet "Mudblood". His hauteur was considerably subdued, and on the other hand, he seemed less cowardly than she would have once judged him.

When several students' potions went badly wrong one day and started dissolving their cauldrons, instead of backing away and letting Professor Slughorn clear up the mess, Draco had used an Impervius charm to contain the damage.

Hermione found that she actually respected Draco these days, and he really was attractive, if in quite a different style from Harry. She observed him as well as the stars, therefore, for several weeks, without being able to decide whether Harry or she had been right in thinking that Draco might be interested in one of them.

One discouraging thing about the Astronomy assignment was how frequently clouds made it impossible to take her measurements. Tonight, though, the roof of the Great Hall during dinner indicated that it was clear. Hermione hoped it would remain so, and when several hours later she and Harry emerged through the door at the top of the tower to stand under the stars in the clean crisp air, she sighed happily.

"I was beginning to think the sky would never be clear again." Hermione took her measurements and jotted down the figures in her tiny precise handwriting as Harry waited.

"If you're finished, may I borrow your quill?" Draco's voice, sounding apologetic, interrupted her just as she was writing down the last numbers.

"I have one," said Harry, pulling a somewhat battered quill from his pocket and giving it to Draco.

"Thanks, P-Harry," said Draco, and his smile encompassed them both.

With unspoken agreement they waited for Draco to complete his night's measurements and return Harry's quill. When he came back, Harry took Hermione's hand and held them out together to receive it.

A thrill went down Hermione's spine as their three hands touched. She heard Harry gasp, and saw Draco's mouth open in an "o" of surprise.

"I think we were both right," Hermione murmured to Harry, who nodded. As they stepped into a mutual embrace, Hermione wondered if Professor Trelawney might claim that the stars had predicted such a union. She held back the laughter that threatened to escape her on the spot. In a way the stars _had_ brought them together, hadn't they?


End file.
